Entrevista a Sesshomaru-sama
by Rin117
Summary: Una pequeña parodia de Sesshomaru y Rin, ¿Sesshomaru confesara sus sentimientos en el set de grabación? ¿Como reaccionara ante la pequeña mentira que le diremos? y sobre todo ¿Que estará pensando Rin mientras lo observa detrás de cámaras?


Hola, esta es una pequeña parodia que hice sobre Sesshomaru y Rin, espero que se diviertan leyéndola.

Entrevista a Sesshomaru-sama

-Hola chicos y chicas amantes del anime Inuyasha "digo yo obviamente" hoy tenemos dos invitados muy especiales, que pase el más guapo del anime Inuyasha: Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Jump – musito – no me piropees que no te voy a pagar.

-Hee "yo con una gotita en la cabeza" por si no lo sabias, el estudio te está pagando a ti para que estés aquí.

-Jump "mirándome fríamente, tengo miedo"

-Bien, como siempre nuestro querido Sesshomaru bien conversador con nosotros "tratando de disimular mi miedo hacia Sesshomaru" antes de que pase nuestro segundo invitado, quiero que hablemos un poco.

-Tsk ¿Qué quieres?

-"poniendo carita de gato con botas" Podrías ser más amable conmigo.

-No me pongas esa cara que…. ¡ha está bien!

-"jijiji siempre consigo lo que quiero" Bien Sesshomaru, en primera, ¿con quienes de tus compañeros te llevas mejor?

-Mmm ¿tengo que responder esa pregunta?

-Si "sonriéndole"

-Mmm con Rin "casi en un susurro"

-Ya lo suponía "lo miro de reojo", como te abras dado cuenta, Rin ha crecido y ya es toda una mujer, y creo que debería enamorarse de algún HUMANO.

-¡TONTERIAS!...quiero decir, Rin aun es una niña.

-Ajam, claro, una niña de 20 años "sarcásticamente"

-¡Cállate! Para mi Rin sigue siendo una niña.

-Si claro, entonces, si para ti sigue siendo una niña…. ¿Por qué hay fotos de ella en tu billetera?

-¡¿Qué?! De donde sacaste… ¡y mi billetera!

-Jajaja, Sesshomaru a veces eres muy distraído.

-Solo espera a que termine el programa y veras de lo que soy capaz.

-Hee "a veces pienso que intenta matarme con la mirada" Mejor pasemos a otro tema, pero no creas que te devolveré tu billetera.

-Te odio "mirada asesina"

-Yo te amo "a punto de tirarme a sus brazos, pero recordé que tenía que seguir con el programa" cof, cof, bueno, ahora la siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué te importa tanto proteger a Rin?

-Porque….porque, pues porque…

-¿Por qué tan nervioso Sesshy? ¿Pasa algo? "sarcásticamente"

-¡No me digas así! ¿Quién está nervioso? ¿Yo no lo estoy? ¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no estoy ocultando nada.

-Oe, oe "tratando de calmarlo" tranquilo, solo responde la pregunta.

-Rin es mi protegida y por eso la defiendo.

-¿No es por nada más?

-No.

-"Huy, que pensara nuestra invitada de esto" ¿y tienes algún sentimiento hacia ella?

-¿Sen-sentimiento?

-Ooo, nunca pensé escuchar al gran yokai tartamudear jijiji.

-¡Yo no estoy tartamudeando!

-Mmm, si seguro, responde mi pregunta, querido Sesshy.

-Que no me llames así "mirándome otra vez, fríamente, ya me acostumbre" yo no siento absolutamente nada hacía Rin.

-O espera Sesshomaru, producción me acaba de decir que llego la carta de invitación a la boda de Rin con Kohaku, la carta de invitación va dirigida hacia ti "jiji que malita que soy, hay que presionarlo un poco"

-¡DESDE CUANDO RIN Y ESE BASTARDO ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS, DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO, YO LO MATO, YO LO MATO! "Sesshomaru gritando por todo el set con los ojos rojos"

-Sesshomaru, tranquilízate, Rin solo es tu protegida, nada más.

-¿SOLO MI PROTEGIDA? ¡ESTAS LOCA, ELLA ES RIN, ELLA ME PERTENECE SOLO A MI, NO PUEDE CASARSE CON KOHAKU, EL NO LA MERECE, YO SOY EL INDICADO PARA ESTAR CON ELLA!

-¡LO CONFESASTE! "señalándolo acusatoriamente"

-¿He? "Sesshomaru muy confundido, hay se ve tan lindo"

-Jijiji, Sesshy, esta fue solo una pequeña mentira que por supuesto te la tomaste muy enserio, y al fin confesaste tu amor por Rin.

-¡¿Qué?! "más confundido que un sacerdote en una discoteca"

-Y para tu "buena suerte", Rin ha estado viendo todo detrás de cámaras, ¡por favor, todo el mundo denle un fuerte aplauso a Rin! "señalando a la parte por donde Rin está entrando"

-R—Ri-Rin "tartamudeo Sesshomaru al verla muy molesta y con un periódico en la mano…esperen, ¿un periódico? Eso no estaba en mis planes"

-Hola amo bonito "dijo Rin sarcásticamente"

-Ho—hola Rin "wau, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru tan asustado como ahora" que sorpresa…

-Si verdad "Rin tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, hasta a mí me dio miedo" ¡PORQUE CARAJOS DIJO QUE NO SENTIA NADA POR MI CUANDO ES TODO LO CONTRARIO, O YA NO SE ACUERDA LO QUE GRITABA LA OTRA NOCHE!"

-¿Ya estuvieron juntos? "Estoy confundida ¿Cuándo paso eso?"

-Hee, si….si me acuerdo.

-¡QUE BIEN, SESSHOMARU-SAMA, ES USTED UN PERRO MALO, PERRO MALO! "Rin ha comenzado a pegarle a Sesshomaru con el periódico, parece un cachorrito"

-Rin, perdóname, hay ya no me pegues "tratando de defenderse de los golpes de Rin" ¡Rin en la cara no!

-¿En la cara no? ¡NO SOLO TE VOY A PEGAR EN LA CARA! ¡PRODUCCION, POR FAVOR PASEME EL HIRAIKOTSU QUE ME REGALO SANGO!

-Jeje si pásenle ¡ESPERA QUE! "waaaa producción le acaba de pasar esa cosa" RIN VAS A MATAR A SESSHOMARU.

-¡SE LO MERECE POR SER UNA PERRO MALO Y ORGULLOSO!

-¡POR FAVOR, HAZ QUE SE DETENGA! "me grita Sesshomaru y yo como buena admiradora que soy me tiro a abrazarlo antes de que Rin le diera un golpe"

-¡ESPERA RIN! "grite" Ten calma, recuerda como es Sesshomaru, pero al final, todos sabemos que ustedes dos se aman, y mucho, así que, por favor, olvidemos todo esto y perdónalo "espero que con este discurso tan conmovedor se calme"

-Ya morimos "me susurro Sesshomaru, pero ¿Por qué?"

-¿Estas abrazada de Sesshomaru-sama? "susurro, ahora si ya valimos" ¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA, COMO PUEDES ABRAZARLO!

"¡WAAA! Rin ha comenzado a perseguirnos a mí y a Sesshy con el Hiraikotsu, voy a morir, hasta la próxima, creo que esta vez sí nos mata"

FIN

Okey, no sé cómo habrá salido, pero salió algo jaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden, es la primera vez que trato de hacer algo de comedia así que pofa, no me juzguen si esta mal, dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció y si quieren que haga otra parodia pero de otros animes o video juegos, dejen su review, no leemos.


End file.
